Those kids are sad flowers
by Reveire
Summary: Son chicos tristes, con swing inyectado en las pestañas, y enternecen con su ridiculez.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Those kids are sad flowers**

* * *

Para ser sinceros, Uraraka no es _así_ de linda.

Ella es ángel con ojos exageradamente emocionados, brillantes, que iluminan oscuridades que no desean ser iluminadas. Bakugou llega a cansarse, con sinceridad. Cierto que se le ilumina la piel con sus poros que chorrean alegría abrumadora y que su respiración tranquila se entrecorta cuando sus ojos le miran. Pero Bakugou no puede pensar que ella sea _así_ de linda.

Excepto, claro, que quizás tenga cierto gusto por su imagen frágil que se rompe cada dos por tres, y Bakugou quiere ayudarla a recoger sus trozos pero ella lo aparta. Entonces resulta ser que Uraraka Ochako es todo menos una chica frágil y, ah ah ah ah, eso le encanta. Es él quien se rompe, al final.

(el mundo se rompe, él se rompe, todos se rompen pero ella lo mira lo mira lo mira lo mira a él).

Ella es todo pero nunca linda. No con esos cabellos enmarañados y esas manos que sudan cariño torpe, que le quitan el aliento con tal arte y quiera arrancarse a sí mismo el corazón que se le sale por las venas.

Ella es todo pero nunca linda.

.

.

Para ser sinceros, Bakugou no es _así_ de extravagante.

Si bien su imagen logra que ella rompa a risillas amables y despreocupadas, hay algo entre sus dientes crujientes que se le torna áspero a la vista. Uraraka tiembla en el lugar, con su sonrisa de mar congelado y turbio, y se arruga la falda entre sus manos temblorosas porque la mirada de él le atraviesa los gritos internos y ella quiere explotar explotar explotar.

Porque si bien sus ojos nunca la habían hecho temblar como ella tiembla, jamás llegaron al punto de sentirlos sobre su espalda como quien la empuja a la sombra de la nada. Uraraka quiere refugiarse en segundos incontables y cubre su rostro colorado entre sus manos ásperas, asomando los ojos empañados y encontrándose con las orbitas explosivas de él, pero esta vez la miran con una tranquilidad que hacen que ella quiera gritar gritar.

(quiere ser inmune a él, entonces. Pero no puede, ya es casi imposible).

Uraraka suelta risas exageradas y todos voltean a verla, mas sus ojos de alegría morada lo observan a él, y ella siente que va a explotar (y eso está muy bien, en verdad).

Pero:

Uraraka sabe distraerse de sus ojos que lloran chispas, de vez en cuando.

.

.

Para ser sinceros, todo eso es mentira.

Porque ellos dos

(ella tiene el paladar amargo y los labios le tiemblan todo el tiempo. Él siente una leve molestia ante esto, sin acabar de quererla por completo, pero la adora y resulta ser que él también está temblando. Tiene los dedos temblorosos que le acaricia los cabellos enmarañados y Uraraka Ochako es esa chica fea de ojos taciturnos y bellos que le besan las heridas que él no necesita. Sus manos son como tierra seca, y él gusta de mancharse los párpados con ellas, con sus dedos pellizcándole levemente la piel y él susurrando algo así como: «imbécil». Pero no puede, no. Se acuerda en algún momento de lo inexistente de una canción donde hablaba de la espuma de mar por sobre los dientes chuecos y él piensa que quizás ella produce en él una sensación parecida, cuando le roza las uñas entre la brisa. Pero se olvida rápido, muy rápido, porque Uraraka también susurra ciertas palabras extrañas, donde ella dice que él es un chico de flor triste –lo dice con la sonrisa partiéndole el rostro y las mejillas enrojecidas y él quiere arrancarle toda esa belleza estúpida, porque resulta ser que ella también tiene las orbitas brillantes–. Ella tiene el paladar amargo y los labios le tiemblan todo el tiempo, pero el chico frente a ella tiene los ojos secos y es un intento fallido de infierno, y resulta ser que ella se encuentra fascinada con él porque tiene los colmillos dulces y las manos le tiemblan cuando intentan rozar las de ella).

son chicos tristes, con swing inyectado en las pestañas, y enternecen con su ridiculez.

.

Tienen ganas de morir de la vergüenza,

o de besarse.

.

.


End file.
